This invention relates generally to leveling apparatus used in connection with structures that have been built on uneven foundations, and more particularly, to an adjustable floor-leveling device incorporated within the framing of a sound-proof enclosure which helps provide correct alignment of component parts during assembly of the enclosure, and which further provides consistent door fits and plumb enclosures that have been assembled on non-level floor substrates.
The floor-leveling device of the instant invention is used in combination with sound-proof enclosures, i.e., booths and protective coverings. Sound-proof enclosures are utilized for different applications in different industries. One particular well-known application for sound-proofing is in the manufacturing industry. Specifically, the enclosures are utilized in the manufacturing plant where there are many loud and noisy assembly machines. In such an environment, it is not uncommon to assemble a sound-proof enclosure around the machines which have high noise output levels. The enclosures provide safer and more desirable work conditions for the workers in the plant as well as providing a protective enclosure for a machine which may have a high monetary value. The enclosure is effective for reducing the noise level of the machine outside of the enclosure, and further blocking access to the machine from persons who do not have permission to gain access to the machine. Generally, such sound-proof enclosures are assembled around the machine and are positioned on top of the floor substrate on which the assembly machine rests. At the base of the enclosure frame is a floor channel which is secured to the floor around the perimeter of the machine. Often times, the floor on which the floor channel is secured is uneven, which presents problems during installation of the enclosure because of misalignment of the component parts of the sound-proof enclosure. Components of the structure become misaligned which leads to troublesome and inadequate assembly.
A prior art device used for leveling sound-proof enclosures constructed on non-level floors consisted of a leveling device incorporated within the frame of the assembly having a screw adjustment head located on the bottom interior surface of the door frame post for manual operation of the device to permit desired adjustment and leveling of the frame post with a screw driver. More specifically, the screw which is vertically oriented, threadedly engages a portion of the frame and bears against a fixed abutment located in the floor channel whereby turning of the screw causes it to act like a jack for raising or lowering the frame. The disadvantage associated with this leveling device is that it is physically difficult to reach and manipulate the screw with a conventional screw driver. The location of the vertically oriented screw makes it difficult to access and adjust, due to its position within the interior of the frame, and lack of leverage that the person adjusting the frame can obtain. Further, the door of the enclosure needs to be open in order for the adjustment to take place since the adjustment locations are on the inner sides of the frame post and can only be accessed if the door is in an open position.
The instant invention is directed to a new and unique leveling device which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the aforesaid prior leveling device. The instant device is effective for leveling a door frame post of any enclosure, such as a sound-proof enclosure that is assembled on a floor having an uneven degree pitch. The leveling device assures correct alignment and a proper plumb fit between the door and door frame post. The device includes a leveling block fixedly secured within the base of a floor channel. The block has spaced tracks or ramps which run along a generally inclined plane. A leveling insert is secured within the interior of a door frame post and includes a leveling wedge threadably received along an adjustment bolt which runs transversely through the frame post and the insert for lateral movement of the wedge along the inclined tracks of the leveling block for adjustment of the door frame post within the floor channel. Specifically, rotation of the adjustment bolt in a clockwise direction causes the leveling wedge to ride up the inclined tracks of the leveling block, which in turn raises the door frame post, and rotation of the bolt in a counter-clockwise direction lowers the wedge along the tracks, which adjusts the door frame post to a lower position.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a floor-leveling device for adjustment of a door frame post assembled on a floor having an uneven degree pitch; the provision of such a floor-leveling device that assures a plumb fit between the door and the door frame; the provision of such a floor-leveling device that adjusts to other components of the enclosure to assure proper alignment during assembly of a sound-proof enclosure; the provision of a floor-leveling device that is easy to access and manipulate; and the provision of a floor-leveling device that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.